In Love With A Criminal
by DeathNoteLovers
Summary: Light finally finds a girl he likes,for real.But,being as arrogant as he is he can't just confess.Since Vanessa matches Light perfectly she won't confess either.V and Light try to get the other to confess by making each other jealous.Better summary inside


Chapter One - Two can play at this game, bitch!

Summary: When two young girls come to help L with an investigation Light finds that he can't stop thinking about one of tries to make her want him as she does they same to 're love turns into a battle as the desperately try to make each other jealous. LightXOC,LxOC

* * *

Vanessa Woods rummaged through her purse in search of her phone. Green Day's "Holiday" rung out though the air a she flipped her phone open and laid it against her ear.

"Hmm? but wait!"Vanessa talks quickly into her phone.

"I'd need one more person to help because I'm NOT doing this crap by myself."Vanessa listened closely and nodded.

"Ok.I know who can help me with 'ull love her she's great."

Vanessa flipped her phone shut and placed it in her purse only to realize she needed it again. she took her phone out of her purse for the second time and stood up from the couch in her living room and dialed her friend Julia Cross's number.

* * *

"Yes,I understand."Ryuzaki or better known as L folded his cell phone shut.

"Ryuzaki,what is it?"Soichiro Yagami asked.

"Oh nothing."L another case I must solve."He said.L typed into the laptop in front of him.

"What about the Kira investigation?"Matsuda asked.

"Don't worry.I'll have plenty of time for both."L said,although that was not the truth.

The truth was that he knew that Light was Kira. But Light was also L's first and only friend. He didn't want to lose that, so he'd been making excuses so he wouldn't have to expose Light. That was the only reason he took this easy task. He didn't care about the money they were giving him. $1,000,000,000 wasn't a lot. At least not to L

"Two girls are just going to help me with it.V and...the other one."L said thoughtfully.

"Who are V and the "other friend"?" Light asks from behind L.

"As I said,two 's all. I haven't met V's friend yet, but V said that I could trust her and that she'd be a great help for the next case." L tells Light.

"So, what's the other case?"Matsuda asks.

"I'm afriad I can't tell you." L said looking back at he laptop.

"Please~" Matsuda prys. "I'll give you some cake tomorrow!" He says.

"Cake? Well, I just need two people to infiltrate a high school for me."L said smiled triumphantly.

L went back to typing on his computer.

The doors to the main room slid open as two girls walked in. one of them had long black hair that reached the bottom of her back her hair was wavy at the and and looked like she was about 18. L turned and his face lit up.

"Vanessa!" L greeted

Vanessa's friend stood slightly behind Vanessa with her hands behind her had long brown hair that reached her the small of her back ,her hair is a wavy brown and she looked like she was in her 20s.

"This is Julia." Vanessa said motioning to her shy brunette friend.

"Nice to meet you. "Julia said. L shook hands with Julia and led Vanessa and Julia to the other members of the task force.

"Everyone, this is Vanessa Woods and her friend Julia..."L hesitated.

"Cross!"Julia piped in blushing.

L nodded."Julia Cross." L said looking around the from the Kira Task Force stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"You two will be starting your case tomorrow." L said whisking the girls away from the task force.

" what is it?"Julia asked. " the Mission?"

"To infiltrate a high school to solve a murder case." L announced

Vanessa nods.

"Ok." She stats

L brings them to their room both Julia and Vanessa thank him as soon as L leaves, Wattari is at the door bringing them all their belongings.

"So,that Light guy is kinda cute huh?"Vanessa asks.

"Hmm?Oh,sure but I think that Ryuzaki's better looking."Julia plops her suitcase on her bed.

"Ryuzaki's cute but Light's just," Vanessa sighs in awe. "I don't it's just..." She hesitates from a loss for words.

"From the way your acting I'm going to guess you mean 'Breath taking'? He's not that cute you know." Julia sighs pulling out her black stuffed dog.

"You still have that?"Vanessa asks looking at her best friend hugging the dog close to her.

"Don't diss my dog! Especially when you still have Igy!" Julia says pointing to the green tail sticking out of Vanessa's suit case. Vanessa blushes blushes. "Anyway, I think I know how I can land Light as my boyfriend."She says

"You just met him!" Julia groaned.

"Yeah, but...that's not the we'll start dating, if I don't like him I'll just dump him. I know exactly how to get him." Vanessa smirk.

"And how do you suppose you do that?"Julia asks.

"Make him want me."Vanessa winks.

Matsuda sighs."Isn't that Vanessa girl amazing?"he sighs. Everyone from the task force tears their eyes away from the screens and stare at Matsuda in shock.

"She's 18. You're 27."Light says

"You're just mad because you like her too."Matsuda teases.

"No, I don't. But so what if I did?"Light crosses his arms in front of him.

"Man I want a girlfriend. If I had a girlfriend like her...She's just so beautiful."Matsuda sighs.

"I know."Vanessa struts into the room. Matsuda turns bright red and everyone laughs. Vanessa madeher way over to where L was sitting, her hand hitting Light's butt on the way. He looked to his right to see Vanessa wink at before she started talking to L.

By the end of the day Light sighs and slides into a chair next to L. It had been a long and weird day. Every time he'd even think about making a move on Vanessa, she'd be a step ahead of him. She'd be an easy catch. Maybe too easy...

"So, how's it going?"Light asks trying to get Vanessa off his mind."Ryuzaki?"Light taps L on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"L looks at him through his dark eyes.

"Never mind."Light sighs. L looks at him for a minute before stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth deciding not to speak. He'd ask someone who wasn't Light about his question. He knew Light's advice wouldn't work out anyway.

Vanessa falls backwards into her bed. She covers her face with a pillow.

"Well that went well."She sighed.

"What did? You throwing yourself all over Light like a brainless slut?"Julia asked innocently.

"I wasn't acting like a slut!"Vanessa says. Julia gave her a look.

"I was acting like a whore. There's a difference."Vanessa said shyly. She took the pillow off her face."No one ever said that step one was pretty."She says.

"Step one? Oh boy, I don't want to see step two."Julia sighs rolling onto her stomach.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. Now that I've got him thinking I'm crazy for him,I ignore him and make him jealous."She says."So, Who's the youngest here aside from me, you and Light?"

"I dunno. Maybe Matsuda?"Julia says thoughtfully.

"Matsuda? Hmm, I guess he's not bad."Vanessa says.

"Wait. Why?"Julia sits up and looks at Vanessa suspiciously. Vanessa smiles.

"You'll see."

The next morning, Vanessa and Julia got dressed in the school uniforms that L had provided. A red plaid skirt and a white button up. Julia had worn her uniform properly but Vanessa thought it was too goody two shoes. Instead of buttoning her shirt she trod the end together and wore fish net rights under her skirt to make it look sexy. Julia rolls her eyes. Vanessa wasn't some brainless slut. She was mature but, she didn't dress like it.

"Hey guys!"Vanessa struts into the main room of HQ. Matsuda looks at her with a stunned expression.

"Wow. Vanessa you look...hot!"He says.

"Matsuda that is very impolite."L said as he turns around. Matsuda blushes.

"What are you wearing?"Light asks.

"The uniform that Ryuzaki gave me."Vanessa answers.

"It doesn't look anything like Julia's."Light states as Julia sleepily drags her school bags into the main room.

"All I did was make a few changes."Vanessa said.

"Well, I think she looks pretty."Matsuda says shyly. Vanessa smiles and pecks his cheek. Matsuda blushes for the second time.

"You know, this is a little fast but, ever since I met you I couldn't get you off my mind. Do you think we could maybe try 'us' out for a while?"Vanessa asks innocently.

"S-Sure."Matsuda stutters. Julia stares at them in shock. This was her plan? To make Light jealous? For all we know he could have a girlfriend! This is very Jr. High.  
Light stifles a laugh and mumble something like 'assholes'. Vanessa smiles, hugs Matsuda and turns to leave.

"Well, we're off. See ya!"She winks as she walks out the door. Julia grabs her bag off the ground and follows Vanessa leaving a very confused L, a stunned Matsuda and very, very jealous Light behind.  
He knew exactly what her plan was. In fact, he'd even used it before. However, she wasn't getting away with this! He could make her even more jealous than he was right now. Two can play at this game, Bitch!


End file.
